Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle, and more particularly relates to a vehicle including a power receiving device configured to receive electrical power in a non-contact manner from a power transmission device.
Description of the Background Art
As disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2011-250593, Japanese. Patent Laying-Open No. 2013-154815, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2013-146154, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2013-146148, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2013-110822 and Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2013-126327, in recent years, developments have been progressed on a vehicle including a power receiving device configured to receive electrical power in a non-contact manner from a power transmission device disposed on the ground. The power receiving device disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2011-250593 is disposed on a bottom surface of the vehicle. The power receiving device includes a case, a coil and a capacitor. The coil and the capacitor are electrically connected to each other and disposed inside the case.